


under the twinkling stars

by chrobins



Series: Christmas Gifts 2015 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hand Feeding, Kissing, M/M, Romantic date, rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>suga plans a romantic date for him and daichi, and it ends like it always does</p>
<p>for <a href="http://twitter.com/senshaku">teru</a> <33333</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the twinkling stars

"A kiddie pool, Christmas lights, wireless headphones, and takeout?" Daichi doesn't know what to make of the items Koushi comes home with, but his boyfriend shushes him with a kiss before taking the things up to the patio above their small apartment. Despite the cramped space inside, the patio on the roof of the building had a view to die for. And especially at night, the sky was dark and the bright starts were as clear as day.

 

He watches helpless as Koushi starts stringing Christmas lights around the patio, plugging them in and smiling at how good it looked already. Then Koushi works on blowing up the kiddie pool, just barely big enough for the two of them to fit in. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Koushi whisks by Daichi, kisses him on the cheek for good measure, and heads back inside only to return a few minutes later with a handful of blankets and hoodies for the both of them. He arranged some of the blankets in the pool, some on the floor to cushion the bottom and more for draping over them.

 

"Come on in, Daichi. The takeout's going to get cold." Koushi offers him a hoodie before going to work on the movie he had planned. There is a perfect spot where the door to their apartment lay that they could project a movie. Daichi, speechless, follows Koushi's orders and climbs into the kiddie pool, which, due to Koushi's endless blankets, is extremely comfy. Koushi trots over wearing a hoodie of his own and starts bringing out the to-go boxes filled with their Chinese favorites. “Surprised?”

 

Daichi chuckles. “Very; I didn’t think you’d go all out for our anniversary…” Koushi smiles and leans over to kiss his cheek before opening a box of meat and diving in. “I would have been okay with eating some chocolates in bed...and doing  _ other _ things.” Daichi admits with red cheeks; Koushi nudges him as a warning.

 

“Of course we can do  _ other _ things later,” Koushi coos, a mischievous glint in his eyes, “but I just wanted to have a nice romantic in-home date with you…” Suga smiles and picked up a piece of meat from his to-go box. “It’s been a long time for us, Daichi.” Daichi feels his heart beat a little bit stronger at his lover’s words. 

 

As Koushi brings the food to his mouth, Daichi takes the piece of meat, chewing slowly while he keeps his silent gaze on Koushi. Said male smiles, but it was hard to keep feeding Daichi when he keeps looking at him with that heavy gaze that Koushi knows is only going to end up in wet, tangled sheets later. His cheeks heat up at the thought, and Daichi is easily able to read him like a book.

 

“Let me feed you too.” Daichi insists, taking the box and the chopsticks and leaning in closer to his boyfriend so Koushi was laying down in the blankets, looking up at Daichi with wet eyes, and lips slightly parted. “Open wide.” Daichi hums, pressing the meat to Koushi’s lips, watching how his tongue darts out to capture the meat, how he chews slowly, swallows, his gaze clouding over ever so slightly. 

 

Daichi keeps feeding him until Koushi puts a hand on Daichi’s to stop him, leans up and hovers his lips ever so slightly in front of Daichi’s lips. 

 

“Hey.” Daichi greets, smiling just a little, lips aching to press against Koushi’s.

 

“Hey…” Koushi responds, his voice breathy. “Thank you. For the food.”

 

Daichi hums. “You’re welcome. You’re the one who bought it though…”

 

“Yeah...but you gave it to me...it was  _ really  _  good.” Koushi licks his lips, watching Daichi’s eyes carefully, watching how his gaze darted to Koushi’s lips, how they lingered a little longer than they should. “Did you want to watch a movie? I have Elf, and The Grinch…” Koushi smiles innocently.

 

Daichi swallows, taking a deep breath to calm himself. “Elf sounds good…” But Daichi isn’t thinking about the movie, and neither really is Koushi. But he gets up anyway, pads over to the projector and pops the disc for the Elf in. And once it starts playing, Koushi moves back into their makeshift sofa, pressing his body up close to Daichi’s, wrapping his arms around his middle.

 

About five minutes into the movie is when Daichi gives up; he has one arm around Koushi’s back, rubbing circles gently, melting Koushi to a puddle. Koushi’s hands are playing with Daichi’s shirt, pulling the ends up and pressing his fingers on the defined lines of Daichi’s V. But Koushi thinks that five minutes is a long time, even for Daichi. So he’s not offended in the slightest when Daichi moves Koushi in a better position for both of them and seals their lips together.

 

The sounds of the movie drown out the sounds of their tongues mingling, the soft, heady sounds escaping their lips, the small “I love you”s, the sounds of each other’s names being whispered into the night, the movie long forgotten. But it doesn’t really matter to them...they’ve seen this movie many,  _ many _ , times. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
